


Your Business, Not Mine

by KanraTheTeddyB3ar



Series: Greensleeves Universe [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraTheTeddyB3ar/pseuds/KanraTheTeddyB3ar
Summary: Persephone seeks out the Elven guard that works for Solas, and gives them a letter to deliver to the Dread Wolf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my head for ages, so here we go! Plus, I finally played through Trespasser (my bf got me the GOTY edition for Xbox One)!

Persephone had a perfectly neutral expression on her face as the Elven guard from the Exalted Council stepped in. There was curiosity in their pale eyes, despite their blank expression.

"You called for me, Inquisitor?" They asked, and she nodded, gesturing for them to step closer. She then pulled out a letter she had written, the ink dry, and firmly tucked in an official envelope, the Official Seal of the Inquisition stamped on it.

"I know that you work for Fen'Harel." She says, handing the letter to the guard. Their expression instantly changes to a defensive one. "I want you to give him this letter. A parting gift, from one former friend to another. Afterwards, I think it best you and any other of his agents...  _retire_ from your duties. This is my first and last act of kindness for Fen'Harel and those who work for him. Now go."

The guard leaves, the letter clutched to their chest, and she hears rather than sees Leliana step out of the shadows.

"You're sure you want that decision in his hands?" The spymaster questions, and Persephone sighs.

"No, I'm not." She answers honestly. "But it's his business whether to tell her the truth. If he really loves her, the way she claims he does, then he will. If he won't, he'll find a way to let me know."

"You know his agents won't just  _retire_ , yes?"

"Of course. But, if they're smart, they'll know to fear me more than him."

\---

"I've a letter for you, ser." The guard says to Fen'Harel, who frowns, but accepts the letter. The guard then leaves, and the Dread Wolf carefully tears away the Inquistion's seal, and brings out the letter within:

_Solas,_

_Firstly, you and I both know that this path won't be easy. You've no idea how much I wanted to be angry with you when I last saw you. It's hard, though, to try and be angry with a former friend, to want to attack, but know that I cannot. It's like you said, about taking pleasure in what must be done. Which brings me to the point of this letter._

_Bellatrix told me everything. At least, everything pertaining to what happened before Sebastian Vael-Prince of Starkhaven, her husband, and father of her child-found her on the bridge outside Skyhold. I've no reason to doubt she still cares for you, and I can only hope those feelings are still returned. If you care for her, really care for her, you_ need  _to tell her everything. Who you are, what your plans are, all of it. It's your business, not mine._

_If you don't, if she was nothing more than a passing fancy, a rather unfortunate pawn in your twisted game of chess, let me know, so that I can tell her. Bellatrix deserves the truth. You and I both know this._

_Take this as advice from a friend-it'll be the last piece of it you'll ever receive from me._

_Regards,_

_Lady Inquisitor Persephone Rutherford née Trevelyan_

The letter is frozen, then shatters in Fen'Harel's hand, but the words have already met the intended mark. The decision to reveal the truth to his  _vhenan_ is in his hands, unless he desires otherwise. It is not an easy one to be made. Perhaps harder than his plans to restore his People. However, he knows the truth in the Inquisitor's words.  _She_... deserves the truth.


End file.
